1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to the cell structure of a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a stripe type barrier rib structure of a conventional plasma display panel. FIG. 2 illustrates a well type barrier rib structure of a conventional plasma display panel.
The stripe type structure shown in FIG. 1 has a good discharge characteristic, but has a disadvantage that the phosphor covering area is small. The well type structure shown in FIG. 2 has high brightness since the covering area of phosphors is wide, but has a problem that the discharge characteristic is bad.
FIG. 3 illustrates a delta type barrier rib structure of a conventional plasma display panel.
Referring to FIG. 3, in the delta type barrier rib structure, one cell is surrounded by 6 faces. Thus, the covering area of phosphors is increased and brightness is improved due to increased reflectivity of barrier walls. Each color is connected to a narrow channel whereby discharge or injection of a gas is smooth. Further, as a discharge start voltage in the narrow channel is higher than that of a wide channel, there is an advantage in that crosstalk in the barrier rib direction can be prevented. Moreover, brightness and efficiency can be improved even without additional process because the method for fabricating and operating the barrier ribs is the same as a prior art
FIG. 4 illustrates a square type barrier rib structure of a Conventional plasma display panel.
The barrier rib structure shown in FIG. 4 has the same structure as the barrier rib structure of FIG. 3 except that the cell shape is square. In the square barrier rib structure of FIG. 4, red, green and blue cells form a triangle similar to the delta type barrier rib structure and thus constitute one cell. The square barrier rib structure of FIG. 4 is the same as the delta type barrier rib structure of FIG. 3 in that brightness and efficiency are increased due to increase in the aperture ratio and the phosphor covering area.
However, in the barrier rib structure of FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the cells are extended sideward lengthily. Therefore, upon implementation of a still image, the still image is not implemented smoothly diagonally. Thus, there is a problem in that the picture quality is degraded.